


Mathison, I'm bored.

by Laure001



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laure001/pseuds/Laure001
Summary: Post Finale Fic ChallengeSeason Two. Carrie and Quinn are in a meeting. And they're bored. So they begin texting...(Complete!)





	Mathison, I'm bored.

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about the Post Finale Fic Challenge and hang out with wonderful Homeland fans, come here: http://homelandstuff.livejournal.com/

_Somewhere in Season Two…_

* Mathison, I'm bored. *

* Stop texting and listen to the nice experts, Quinn. *

* Come on, this is ridiculous. Predicting the future? Thanks to a NSA super secret program? *

* I’m trying to focus. Stop distracting me. *

* Those people don't know what they're talking about. *

* They seem pretty convincing to me. Put down your phone and stop texting, Quinn.*

* This is just the usual bullshit. Do you know how many of those systems the NSA tried to develop during the years? To “predict security issues?” They never work. *

* Arimansky here is a pretty renowned scientist. *

* That guy? The one talking right now? *

* No. The one who’s sitting next to Saul. On the left. Close to Fred. *

* He’s yawning. Your renowned scientist is yawning. *

* Because NSA people suck at public speaking. Doesn’t mean that their program doesn’t work. That super computer is Arimansky’s baby, and he’s supposed to be a genius. *

* Those things NEVER work, Mathison. *

* Their system predicted terrorism is going to soar in Pakistan. *

* Pakistan will be fine. *

* And in Europe. *

* Europe will be fine. You want to hear my personal prediction? Terrorism is over. Passé. We’re in 2012 and the world wants to be peaceful and quiet from now on. *

* Are you drunk, Quinn? *

* No. *

* You don’t sound like yourself. *

* I sound like bored. *

* No, something’s up. Are you sure you’re not drunk? *

* I drank one shot before coming here. Sadly, not enough. *

* You drank one shot? Why? You received your NSA personal predictive file? What was in it? *

* Nothing. *

* There’s something, Quinn. You don’t usually drink in the middle of the day. Tell me. What was in your file? *

* Come on, Mathison, those things make no sense. *

* Tell me. *

* These ‘predictive files’ are ridiculous. Nobody believes them anyway. NSA Personal predictions, at 5 to 7 years, thanks to their magic system? Come on. *

* Brody looked at his file, and vanished. *

* Yeah. Changing my view. These files are awesome. *

* We’ll find him. *

* No, we won’t, Mathison. I hate the guy, but I don’t underestimate him. Brody was a marine, and a pretty good one. We will never see him again. *

* I guess. *

* You sound sad. *

* How can I sound sad, Quinn? We’re texting. *

* I’m looking right at you. *

* I am sad because we lost a valuable asset who could have given us Abu Nazir. *

* Yeah right. You still had a crush on the guy. Despite your protests to the contrary. *

* Back to topic, Quinn. One look into his predictive file got Brody running. So, what is in yours? *

* You really want to know? *

* Yes. *

* Fine. _Peter Quinn, personal predictions. Death at five years, 73% probability. Injury connected to permanent physical and mental damage, 65%._ Notice how they keep it informative. Impersonal. And how they manage not to use the word ‘cripple’. Or ‘vegetable’. *

…

* Mathison, it’s not a big deal. Don’t look at me this way. *

…

* Mathison, unfreeze. *

…

* Mathison, it’s an order. Still your boss. Not dead yet! *

…

* Mathison, calm down. Come on, nobody is believing this shit! Those NSA predictions are absurd. *

* Yes, you’re right, they are absurd, Quinn, because now that you know what’s in the cards, you are going to take steps to avoid it. *

* This is not in the cards. There are no cards. There is no destiny, we make our own fucking deck. Now let’s get out of here, ok? This place smells like fucking death. *

* No, Quinn, wait. Did you hear? They just predicted a rise of the extreme right in the US in the next… *

* Never gonna happen. Now let’s go get a drink. *

* Quinn, I can’t. *

* You want me to take steps to avoid my fate? I’m taking steps. Let’s have a drink. *

* Quinn, I really want to, but I can’t. I have a meeting with Saul just after, about Arimansky and the predictions. Seriously, I can’t go. *

* Fine. Then I’m staying. *

* No, you should leave. You are right, this place is depressing. God. Did you hear that about Syria? *

* No. And I’m not leaving. I won’t abandon you in this wretched place. *

* Very gallant of you. *

* This not gallantry. You never leave a man behind. But there is a price, Mathison. *

* A price to you staying? *

* Yes. You have to offer me a virtual drink. *

* What do you mean virtual? *

* If we can't go out for real, let's pretend. And as we're free from the bounds of Earth, time, and money, choose your place. Where do you want your fake drink? A bar in Rome? A beautiful penthouse in New York? *

* What? Come on, Quinn. Are you sure you're not drunk? *

* Not enough. I just don't want to hear what they're saying. So? A fake drink? *

* I suppose I can listen and text at the same time. And nod with a concerned air now and then. Like that. See? *

* You nod beautifully. *

* Fine. Let’s have a drink in Rome. *

* Excellent choice. Please sit right here, Mathison… this nice table on the left. With a view of the Capitol. It’s very sunny, hot even. Children are playing in the street. *

* Better than here. *

* Anywhere is better here. The Italian waiters are charming and polite – this is an imaginary world. The sun will soon be setting. You look nice. Cocktail? *

* Wait. Is this a date? *

* Are you crazy, Mathison? Of course not. Beautiful dress. What are you wearing underneath? *

…

* Mathison? Unfreeze. *

* I am not sexting with you, Quinn. *

* Sexting? Certainly not. Who cares about sexting? When we do it, we’ll lose the ‘t’. *

* You’re being inappropriate. *

* Oh, come the fuck on. You’re the queen of inappropriateness. *

* That’s enough. Back to listening. Bye, Quinn. *

…

…

…

* You are worried. *

* I’m not. *

* I'm looking right at you, Mathison. You are very worried. *

* These predictions are worrisome. *

* Yeah, they are. *

* It’s just getting worse and worse. *

* Come back in Rome with me. *

* God. Maybe. Ok. Yes. What are we drinking? *

* Extremely expensive Italian wine, I suppose? Or just whisky. *

* Whisky. *

* Do you hold your liquor, Mathison? *

* Are you kidding? I can drink you under the table. *

* And then what will we do under the table? 

* Quinn. As you said - you're my boss. *

* Yes. How wrong. Taboo. Sexy. Interesting… *

* Stop it. *

* You're smiling though. *

* I’m smiling, because this is… crazy. This guy is saying, probability of a global conflict, 47%, and you are… I don’t know, flirting with me? *

* The world is going to hell in a hand-basket, Mathison. Kiss me. *

* What? *

* In Rome. *

* I don’t know, Quinn, aren’t we on opposite sides of your imaginary table? *

* It’s a small one. *

* Still, I think you’re too far. *

* It’s smaller now. *

* Sorry. Still impossible. *

* Mathison, you’re such a tease. So, ok, I’m standing up, walking around the table and kissing you. It’s not for my pleasure, it’s just that I’m such a good kisser, I don’t want you to miss out. There. Done. How was it? *

* Virtual. *

* I could do it for real. I can stand up now, go around the table and kiss you. You want me to? *

* NO. *

* These people would thank me for the distraction. Have you seen their faces? *

* They are horrified. I am too. *

* Yeah. Come back in Rome with me. Here. Second whisky. *

* BACTERIOLOGICAL WAR? 63% probability? *

* Fine, let’s make it a double. *

* Quinn, I’m freaking out. *

* Ok, Mathison, focus. Right now. On this text. Rome, beautiful sunset, beautiful drinks, beautiful man. Now, listen to what I'm saying, ok? What these experts are saying is wrong. It’s wrong because trying to predict the future can only lead to panic and overreaction. But it's also… empirically wrong. I mean, those predictions are false by definition. Because… *

…

…

* Because? *

* I'm still typing, Mathison! *

* Quinn? *

* Those predictions are false because the second they are out there, their sole existence changes the future. People hear the predictions. They freak out. They act differently… and because they acted differently, the predictions instantly become worthless. The second they told us all of this crap, we entered an alternate universe. Where different things are gonna happen. *

…

* Mathison? Still with me? *

* Sorry. Processing. *

* Good. *

* Your death, Quinn. Because you read it on your file, it’s not going to happen? *

* Or it’s going to happen another way. But yeah, basically. That’s the idea. *

* Why? How are we – how are you acting differently? *

* To start with, I’m having my hand on your thigh. *

* What? *

* In Rome, Mathison. So, what are you wearing? *

* I don’t know…. What I’m wearing right now… Pants, a white shirt and a vest? *

* You’re so bad at this game.*

* Quinn… *

* Do you think I’m asking for my own pleasure? This is about morale. You’d rather be listening about famine, fun and cholera? *

* Fine. *

* So? *

* I’m wearing… the pantsuit. And no underwear. *

* Correction, you are GREAT at that game. As I said, right hand on your thigh… Going up… up… up… and all the time I’m looking right at you, never breaking eye contact… *

… 

* You broke eye contact, Mathison. *

* Sorry. *

* But you’re smiling again. *

* It’s so weird, what you’re doing, Quinn. But I guess it’s working. Thank you. *

* What can I say, this new AI specialist is utterly boring. *

* Better than the predictions. *

* Yep. Your turn to entertain. *

* I’m using my foot, Quinn, caressing your leg, slowly working my way up… slowly… up… up... now I'm can't go up anymore, so, I’m using my toes, and you are using... your imagination… *

…

* Interesting, Quinn. The way you just moved. Some rearranging to do, maybe? *

* Are you gloating, Mathison? *

* A bit. This is too easy.*

…

* Why are you smiling, Quinn. *

* Your amusement is amusing. *

* Well, I… Fuck. Have you heard that? *

* No. Come on. Your foot is on my… thigh. What are you doing next? *

* Sorry, Quinn, I… Chemical weapons are killing the mood a bit. *

…

…

* Ok. Change of subject. What’s in your file, Mathison? Your predictive file? *

* It’s… strange. *

* I told you, you tell me. *

* They say I’m gonna quit. *

* See? Now you know this whole thing is bullshit. *

* Yes, it’s odd. *

…

…

…

…

*I’ve always wanted to quit. *

* You, Quinn? Seriously? *

* Yeah. *

* You always seem so… You know. Reliable. As you say. *

* Yeah, well. *

* Why isn’t it in your predictive file then? *

* I don’t know, Mathison. But I will. I will quit. *

...

…

* I will. Mathison? Why the face? *

* I don’t know. I just… I’m scared again. I don’t like that it’s not in your file, Quinn. And that’s there’s death instead. *

* Alternate universe, remember? *

* Sure. *

…

…

…

* Quinn. This new expert. It’s so… what they’re saying… It’s just… *

* Stop. Stop listening. *

* The entire East Coast? *

* It’s just getting more and more outlandish. What’s next? A Zombie Apocalypse? *

* What? *

* My personal prediction, 2024, Zombie Apocalypse. Come on, Mathison, this is crazy. I’m not gonna die, you’re not gonna quit, the world’s not gonna explode. Let’s go, ok? I can’t breathe in that fucking room. Let’s just… leave. Just stand up, come with me, let’s get out of there. Let’s have a drink for real. *

* I can’t, Quinn. *

* Yes, you can. In fact, you should get right on seducing me. I am the perfect man to have around during a Zombie Apocalypse. *

* Yeah right. Like if we fucked, you’d stick around. Till 2024. *

* I could. * 

* Funny. *

…

* What’s that look, Quinn? *

* I was not being funny. *

* Right. *

…

…

* Think about it, Mathison. How would our first ten dates go? *

* Ten dates? Come on.*

* More, I hope. Now that Brody is out of the picture. *

* You’re hilarious. *

…

…

* What is it with the look? *

* Told you. I’m serious, Mathison. If you want to try, I’m game. *

* Come on Quinn. We’ve known each other two months. *

* Two minutes, two days, two months, two years. Who cares? *

* That doesn’t make sense. *

* You wanted me to take steps. To avoid my gloomy future. This is one. *

* How is fucking me helping your future, Quinn? *

*For fuck sake, Mathison, you’re supposed to be bright. It’s not difficult to understand… Don’t you think it helps to have someone to live for? *

* Like, who? Me? *

* Why not? *

* Such a romantic way to see existence. It’s just… not you, Quinn. *

* It’s not me? What do you know about me? *

…

…

* Not much, I guess. *

* You don’t know anything. You don’t know if I’m romantic, cynical, rational, crazy. You don’t know if… Ok, maybe you’re right, Mathison. Maybe I drank that shot this morning because of what I saw in my file. Maybe when I read it, I felt the world was closing off on me… *

* Quinn, it’s not gonna happen. You said it wouldn’t. *

*Or maybe I like you. Maybe I’m even vaguely in love with you. Who cares? The point is, whatever we do together, whatever we try together, it’s always gonna be better than staying here and listening to spoilers about all the ways the world gonna end. *

…

…

…

…

* Mathison?*

* Sorry. Processing. *

*Take your time. *

* With a bang, and many whispers. *

* Sorry? *

* All the ways the world gonna end. *

* Not the right quote. *

* I know. *

* Poetic, Mathison. Now I’m kissing you again. How was this one? Great, right? Told you. *

…

* I made you smile. *

* You have such an insufferable cocky expression sometimes, Quinn. *

* Sure. But what about the kiss? Amazing, or _really_ amazing? *

…

…

* It was… it felt more real, I guess. *

* Good. Now, about this lack of underwear… Hey. Why is the smile gone? *

* Did you hear? More than a billion casualties? My sister lives here, Quinn. Right here, with my nieces. If the East Coast is the first target… *

* Mathison. It’s not real. *

* I have to do something, Quinn. I have to say something to them. *

* You want to tell them to leave. *

* Yes. *

* Where? *

* To the end of the earth? To Mars? To a secret city in the deepest abyss of the Pacific Ocean? Come on Quinn, are you listening to this? *

* Never gonna happen. *

* I can’t take that risk. I can’t. *

*Ok. Calm down. Come back in Rome for a while. Look, I’m taking your hands. Listen. Listen to me seriously, ok? Mathison, let’s quit. The both of us. You’re gonna do it anyway… It’s in your file, right? Let’s stand up and leave this room together. *

* Are you serious? *

* Yes. The more our actions differ from what’s in those fucking files, the more the future’s gonna be different. So you’ve got to do the unexpected. Like quitting on a whim and leaving to New Zealand to have a torrid love affair with the sexiest man on the planet. That you’ve known for two whole months. *

…

* That’s me. The sexiest man on the planet. In case it was unclear. *

* I got that, Quinn. *

* And that was an example of the butterfly effect. *

* Yes. I got that too. *

…

…

…

* Oh my God oh my God. Quinn, have you heard?

* Yes. *

* This is… *

* Don’t think about it. *

…

…

* Seriously, Mathison. Let’s leave. Let’s change our whole future. Let’s say fuck you to all this. Right now. *

…

…

* I don’t know. *

* You seem like you gonna cry. *

* It’s just… overwhelming. *

* Come with me then. *

…

…

* If… I would take my sister and my nieces. *

* Meeting the family already? *

* And it won’t be New Zealand. *

* Are you bossy in bed too? *

* Or maybe it will be. New Zealand I mean. I don’t know. Quinn, I’ve got to think. My head hurts. *

* Ok. *

…

…

…

…

* I know you’re still processing, Mathison. I just want to say… I’m serious. About everything. About those predictions being bogus. About you. *

…

…

* But how is that possible, Quinn? I mean... Two months. *

* I know. *

…

…

* Your ‘I know’ is strangely romantic. Ok. Let’s try this kissing thing again. *

* Now you’re talking, Mathison. I mean, Carrie. We’re kissing, we’re on a first name basis, I assume. *

* I’m just not good at virtual kissing. *

* Take a virtual shot. *

* You’re full of good ideas, Peter. Oh no. That doesn’t work. Sorry. Back to "Quinn." Ok. One virtual whisky. Two virtual whiskies... Now I’m taking your hand, walking out of this room with you… We’re in a dark corridor… With wood panels and… I don't know, paintings… and I’m… I’m kissing you. *

…

…

* Why are you silent, Quinn? You don’t like it? *

* I am silent because I like it. *

…

…

…

* My turn, Carrie. I’m backing you against the wall… And I’m kissing you again. And I’m – unbuttoning your vest… and your shirt… *

…

*Unclasping your bra… *

…

* And kissing you again, everywhere… *

…

* Because… *

…

…

* Because what, Quinn? *

…

* This is stupid. Carrie, let’s just go. I want to do that for real. I want to take a plane and go to the end of the world and start anew. Take your sister, take your nieces, take whatever. But let’s just leave. *

…

…

…

…

…

...

* Ok. *

* Are you serious? *

* Yes, Quinn. I am serious. You heard what they just said. *

* Yes. *

* About the end of humanity. *

* Yes. *

* I can’t be a part of that. *

* A 51% probability only. And here you are, all pessimistic. *

* I can’t be here, Quinn. Here working toward the end. I can’t stay with the CIA and do things which will lead to… this. I’ll take decisions, and I wonder… is it this, right there, what I did, the order I gave, that started the end of everything? Listening to the predictions changes people’s behaviors, right? That’s what you said. So I will think about it all the time, I will obsess about it all the time, thinking… Am I doing it because it is the right decision or should I do exactly the opposite to avoid the future? And what if I do the opposite or what I think is the opposite and it’s THAT THING that leads to the end of the world? I can’t…. I just can’t… I know I’m not making any sense… *

* You are making perfect sense. And you make me smile, because of course you’d think you’d be at the center of it. Of course you’d think it would revolve around you. But the weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders, Carrie. *

* But I will think it is. And I will go crazy. I will, Quinn. I will question all my thoughts, all my actions, I... I can't. *

* Good. *

…

…

…

* So… ? *

…

* Carrie? *

…

…

* You are serious. *

* I told you. Yes. *

...

…

…

* But I… want somebody to love me, Quinn. *

…

* I don’t want to leave for a tryst. I know it sounds like a crazy demand. I mean, of course it’s too early. But you said you were vaguely in love with me, and that’s what I want, I mean, the potential for love. The potential for it to be love. To be loved. *

…

* If we leave everything, together, the both of us, I want… I want that. *

…

…

…

* Ok. *

* Ok? *

* Ok, Carrie. *

…

…

…

* I’m all choked up now. I don’t know what to say now, Quinn. Or what to do. *

…

…

* It's very simple, Carrie. I like that name, "Carrie." Carrie. Now I’m going to stand up, cross the room and kiss you. Not in Rome. For real. And then I’ll take your hand and we are going to walk away together. *

…

…

…

* I need a yes, Carrie. *

* Yes to the kiss? Yes to walking away with you? *

* Yes to everything. *

…

…

…

* Carrie? *

* Yes. *


End file.
